Shadow Killer
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Domino has a new threat on the loose. A killer who acts in the shadows; stalking his prey. Anyone and everyone can fall victim. Who will fall and who will survive?
1. Prologue

**Hello all fellow readers to my new story. I hope that this story will satisfy all of you and will not be a big disappointment. Also, I know Miho wasn't in the later anime but I decided to add her in anyway. **

**Warning: This story contains blood, a lot of death and weapons. If you do not like these things then I suggest you hit the back button. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the idea for the story.

* * *

Clear skies, shining stars in the dark night; it was a beautiful night. Not a single cloud in sight. However, the peaceful atmosphere was beginning to cover with a thick coat of gloom and darkness. Since it was the later hours of the night no one really paid attention to what it was like outside since everyone was indoors in their beds. Only a choice few are still up at this hour.

One of those people would be a teenage girl. She is a sophomore at Domino High school. She was currently sitting in her bedroom; her pencil placed between her lips. She was currently staring down at a sheet of paper; her long black hair tied in a pony tail and her dark chocolate eyes staring hard at the paper in front of her. She's been in this position for hours trying to figure out the right wording. She was writing what is considered a love letter. So far she has used up about 20 pieces of paper and has refused to keep a single one. She tells herself that they aren't good enough for him and that she sounds desperate.

She groaned and threw her hands up into her raven hair. She dropped down onto the bed; her back hitting the mattress and her head landing on her pillow. She sighed and looked up her ceiling.

"This is pointless. I'll never figure out the right words." She muttered to herself. She looked over at her side table and sat up. She reached over and opened the top drawer and pulled out an album.

The cover was red with a picture of her crush on the cover. How she got the picture is a secret? Only she and an acquaintance know where it came from. She flipped the cover up and looked at the collection of photos. They were all the same boy as the one on the cover. Some are from the yearbooks from over the high school years. But some of them are from outings that the boy went out on in his own private time away from the school. She would be considered some sort of stalker but she doesn't see it that way. She sees herself as someone who wants to keep her love safe. She wants to know what he's doing and that he's alright. She smiled to herself as she gazed over all of the pictures. Her fingers began to trace the outline of his face.

"I know I'll find the right words to say to you. You deserve the best I have to offer. That's the least I could do. I want your perfect eyes to read my words. I hope that your gentle heart will pound at my words of love." She said with a bright smile.

She closed her album and placed it back on the side table beside her bed. She picked up a brand new piece of paper. The paper had a beautiful crimson outline with small hearts on the top left hand corner. She grabbed a new pencil; a sharp tip on the lead and began to write down her words as quickly as they came to mind. The pictures in her special album always inspires her; her heart begins to race at a fast pace. All of the emotions and feelings she has for her crush begin to race through her brain.

Once she was finished her fingers stopped moving. The lead of the pencil was lifted off of the paper so that it won't mark the clean surface of the finished piece. She smiled and carefully placed two sets of two fingers on the sides of the paper and lifted it off of the bed sheets. It was complete! She lifted it above her head. The rays of the moon light that shined in through the window of the bedroom lit up the paper in her hands.

"I finally did it." She gasped in delight. "I have finally written the perfect confession. He's going to love it. He just has to."

She reached for her bag that was on the side of her bed and grabbed an envelope. She carefully began to write the name of her crush onto the white envelope. She made sure not to write her name on the envelope since she wants it to be a secret. She slowly began to fold the letter perfectly; she wants the letter to not have any more folds in it then necessary. Once it was down to size she gently opened the envelopes flap and slid the piece of paper inside. Then she placed the flap of the envelope inside the opening and smiled.

"I can't wait to give this to him in school this morning." She whispered. She stood up from her bed and grabbed her bag. She walked sluggishly over to her desk and placed her bag down onto her desk and the letter next to it. She stood back and yawned loudly. "I should get to bed."

The groan of protest coming from her floor boards made her body tense. Her legs began to shake in terror. Her feet stood on top of a soft plush like throw rug so it blocked out the sound of the floor boards. This meant that she was not alone. Her parents were still asleep as far as she knew. Who is it making the floor boards groan? The sound of her door slowly beginning to open made her heart begin to race. Not like before with the pictures but this one of pure terror.

She stood completely still. She didn't dare turn around. This intruder was coming for her. But who was it? If it were her mom or dad then they would have said something by now. The sound stopped; the floor boards stayed hush silent. Her heart was battering in her chest. It was so loud in her ear drums she was almost sure that the other person could hear it as well. The windows suddenly blew open; a large gust of wind blowing with them. The windows slammed against the walls. She squeaked loudly in terror as the bangs got louder. The room temperature then dropped to an unnaturally cold. How is this happening? What is going on?

A sharp tip touched the flesh of her neck; pain quickly ran through her body. She didn't dare make a sound. Her lips clenched shut in fear of crying out that something will happen. The sound of a dark chuckle rang through her ears. A pale hand slithered its way around her neck. It didn't pull her back further into the knife as she had first expected. However the knife was still placed the same as before. She could feel a trail of blood rolling down her neck. She gulped in fear as she felt the hot breath of the one behind her. Neither of them has yet spoken a word. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. What does this person want? The hand around her neck made its way to her mouth.

"If you scream before I say you can. I will kill you right on the spot." A deep voice hissed.

The girl nodded vigorously as he made his way in front of her. His dark black hooded cloak made it difficult to make out a single detail about him. The knife in his hand was covered with the girl's blood; it slowly dripped onto the carpet below their feet. A shudder ran up her spine as she watched it drip. He lifted the knife ever so slowly and brought it to the girl's pale stomach. The blade slowly began to glide over her cold skin. It didn't gash but it scraped ever so lightly leaving a light red trail. It didn't hurt as much as she had thought but it still stung a hell of a lot worse than originally expected. Once the blade reached the end of the shirt where her breasts still remained covered by said shirt he removed the knife completely from her stomach and took the shirt out of his grasp. The soft fabric fell back down to its original placement.

She could feel his eyes sharpening without actually seeing them. That's how hard his gaze was. He clenched the knife in his hand as he plotted his next form of attack. She screamed against his hand as a sharp metal rammed itself right into her chest. Her scream was muffled by the pale hand against her mouth. It felt as if her whole body began to twist. Her shirt began to get wet and sticky. A dripping sound could be heard on the hard wood floor behind them. His knife was now plunged into her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like all of her airways have been blocked off. Her knees felt like they were beginning to give out but a foot colliding with her back said otherwise. The girl lost her footing; tripping over her own foot. Her chest collided with the desk in front of her. She gagged out blood as she fell to the hard floor beneath her. As soon as she hit the ground; she was already dead. Her crimson blood began to flow out of her at a fast rate. In her hand was the same letter she planned to give her crush. The letter was now soaking in her crimson blood.

The man in the cloak went to window and made his escape; satisfied with what he had accomplished.

* * *

_**The next day**_

It was a bright and sunny morning in the city of Domino. However; the beautiful sunshine did not reflect the emotions that citizens felt. Many were in tears; horror struck by what they heard in the paper or own the news. The students of Domino high were especially mourning. They lost a bright and young student last night. They all grieve for the family. Even those who did not know her personally were saddened by the news. Unfortunately, school must still go on. Even the death of a beloved student cannot stop the running of an entire school. Others wish it did since they couldn't concentrate at all. Others were too busy trying not to cry to pay attention. Some of the teachers didn't even teach their lessons since they were too upset.

One group of friends in particular knew the girl who died last night. Even if it was a small acquaintance she was still a friend. She used to always stand with the other classmates and watch a quick game of duel monsters that they would play in class. She seemed fascinated with the game. No one really knew if she played the game herself. But she seemed to enjoy the game no less. She especially enjoyed the rounds that her crush used to battle in. He always beat his opponent; every time. She would smile as he saw the smile on his face as his friends cheered him on.

Yami Sennen was his name; he and his other friend Yugi Muto are champions of the world in games. They call them the kings of games. They really did mark up to their titles. They always beat others but could never defeat each other.

Joey Wheeler was another one of the group's prime time players. He was always up for a challenge. Even though he always challenged Yami to a game he didn't mind that he would always lose. He always said that he gets better every time. That is unless he's dueling Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba may not be part of the group but he still hangs around on the occasion of a game. Whenever he and Joey dueled it was all name calling and tough battle. Those two are always so close to beating each other but Seto always pulls through with a crushing defeat. Joey always comes back for more though. Just like a puppy to his master.

Tristan Taylor is his right hand man and best friend, but some think of them more as brothers. They have known each other since middle school were always hanging out. Tristan always held him back from Seto when he would get to a certain point of trying to attack the CEO.

Tea Gardener was one of the two females in the group. She didn't really mind that though. She loved all of her friends; as friends of course. Although she did have a small crush on Yugi at one point but then it shifted to Yami. Yami was more her style. She liked the bad boy act he played but he was an obvious sweet heart. She was always there to remind them of their friendship when it came to a certain point when there was a desperate need of a reminder.

Then there was Ryou Bakura. He was a part of the group but doesn't really say much. He's a silent type. He only spoke when spoken too. He was also very shy. Ryou would sometimes be challenged to a duel on a rare occasion but he declined most of the time. He mostly just liked standing around or sitting somewhere. Mostly to stay out of everyone's way as he put it. Also, Miho Nosaka seems to cling to him most of the time; much to Tristan's despair.

Right now the group was too upset to play any games today; except for Seto who didn't really seem to care. No one is really surprised since he doesn't show emotion; especially sadness, all that much. The group sat in the middle desks of the classroom but at the ones near the window. Everyone was silent as they just kept their heads bowed or just sat there silently. The whole room was silent; the sound of the trees shaking in the courtyard was the only sound in the whole room.

Joey was the first to break the silence. He never liked silence; especially the depressing kind. He shot up from his seat and slammed his hands onto the desk he was occupying.

"Look, I know that everyone is upset by this but we have to cheer up. This depressing atmosphere is getting on my nerves." Joey complained loudly.

Seto snorted and looked over in his direction. "I never knew a mutt like you even knew such big words." Seto said mockingly.

Joey let out a growl of annoyance but a hand in his face told him to be quiet. The owner of the hand stood up and sighed.

"Joey I understand that quiet isn't your thing but this is serious. We lost a good student last night in a horrible tragedy. The least you could do is let the rest of the school mourn for her loss." Yugi said.

Joey stayed silent for a moment before sitting down in his chair with a huff. "All I'm saying is that we're all sitting here, grieving and crying; knowing for a fact that some murderer is out there and could attack anyone at anytime." Joey explained.

"We know that Joey. Everyone is scared about this killer on the loose but we had no choice but to come into school today. School doesn't stop for just one person." Tea said.

"Tea's right. We're all scared about this new threat to society but we all have to stay calm and worry about what's going on in the school." Miho said. She frowned as she gripped the ends of her skirt with fear.

"We just need to be patient Joey. School lets out in another hour. All we need to do is go to one more class and then we can go home." Yami said reasonably.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I guess you're right." Joey admitted. He removed his hand from his gold blonde hair and sighed again. "I just hope no one else fall's victim to this. Especially you guys. You guys mean the world to me."

Yugi smiled; "We know Joey. We're all like family. So we need to stick together like a family." Yugi said.

Ryou took this chance to cut in. "What do you mean Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi looked in Ryou's direction. "Well since this killer is on the loose it would be wise to be in big groups. It's easy to become a target if you're by yourself." He looked back at the rest of the group. "So we should probably stay together until this criminal is captured."

Everyone stayed silent to think about. Logically speaking he has a point. If we're all together then we have less chance of falling victim. But we also need a space large enough for all us. And the only one who has that much space will most like not let us stay with them.

"We understand what you're saying Yugi but if we're all going to be together; where are we going to go?" Tea asked.

Yugi put a finger to his chin; thinking of an answer. He smiled and stood up from his chair. He quickly made his way over to Kaiba who was busy reading a book; but also looked bored at the moment. The group watched as Yugi got Kaiba's attention. They watched as Yugi tried to reason with Kaiba, even begging him with his hands over his head as if he were in prayer. Kaiba finally seemed to crack and in an instant Yugi was smiling all over again. He then left Kaiba's presence, practically skipping back.

"Kaiba said we could stay with him." Yugi informed the group.

Everyone heard Joey groan almost as soon as it came out of his mouth. "You're telling me I'm stuck with Rich boy." He complained.

"Joey that's not nice. Kaiba's practically giving us shelter from a deranged psychopath. You can deal with it for a little while." Miho said.

Joey growled before submitting. "Fine; but if he gets on my nerves I am not making any promises on not clobbering him." Joey said.

"Then we make no promises that he'll throw you out as a sacrifice." Yami said; a hint of seriousness in his voice made everyone a bit frightened.

"Yami don't say things like that. You're scaring the group." Yugi complained.

"Sorry Aibou." Yami apologized.

"Why do you always call him that?" Joey asked; trying to change the subject.

A blush quickly went across Yugi's cheek. "T-That is none of your business." Yugi stuttered nervously.

"Relax Yug' I was joking. I think it's nice to know that he cares about you so much." Joey admitted.

Yugi smiled; his blushing beginning to fade but still leaving a hint a pink on his cheeks.

The bell rang and the students began to stand up from their desks. The sounds of the intercom turning on made everyone quiet down and stand still.

"Attention students; due to the high alert of the murderer on the loose in Domino we have been advised that you all stay here until your parents arrive. Thank you!" The principal announced. Everyone began to whisper around to each other about our dilemma.

"Yugi; we should get going now. The traffic outside will be horrendous if we wait for the other parents." Seto said as he walked over towards us.

I turned to face him; "Alright if you say so." Yugi said.

Seto turned around and we all followed after him. None of us had to stop at our lockers since we kept everything with us today. We were the only ones in the halls at the moment except for security that is posted all around to look out for any suspicious characters. Kaiba opened the school doors and we all filed out. The limo was sitting out front of the school; the driver standing nervously by the door for Kaiba.

"Hello sir, are these your guests?" The driver asked.

"Yes, they will be staying with me until further notice." Seto explained.

The driver nodded in understanding and everyone began to enter the limo. Seto stood to the side waiting for everyone else to enter first. Once everyone was all seated the driver shut the door and went to his seat before driving off.


	2. Packing and Getting Settled In

**I appreciate all that read the first chapter. It really meant a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Damn this chapter is long. Now, let's get to the chapter shall we. **

**Warning: Blood, Death, Weapons and multiple pairing mentioning's. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh; just the idea for the story.

Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who reviewed last chapter.

* * *

The ride to the mansion was fair but uneasy. The awkward atmosphere made the riders in the car in a bit of unease. Some tried to help by talking about anything that came to mind. A few responses were said but that was about all that came out of their mouths during the ride. Once the limousine reached the gates of the mansion; everyone let out sighs of relief. Everyone waited patiently for the vehicle to come to a stop. The wheels slowed as it reached the top; everyone began to collect their things.

Once the vehicle came to a halt, everyone waited for the driver to come and open the door. After a moment or so the driver stopped in front of the door and it was quickly opened. Seto Kaiba stepped out first. His blue eyes scanned the area for suspicious characters; he had no doubts about his security team but one cannot be too cautious. Seto stepped aside and the others began to file out. Joey stretched his aching muscles; his bones popped back in place. Seto rolled his eyes as he lead them up the stairs to the door of the mansion.

"Before you enter I have a few rules to instruct first." He announced. Everyone stopped in their tracks as Seto turned around to face the group. "Number one: Do not enter my room unless I give you permission. Number two: If you break anything then you're out. Number three: Endanger my little brother at all and I'll have your head." He instructed. Everyone stayed silent for a moment as the CEO's words sunk in.

"Don't worry Kaiba, we promise that we won't break any of your rules. We are guests after all. We respect your decisions." Miho said.

"Trust me Kaiba; I'll make sure nothing happens." Yami said; hoping to reassure the CEO.

Seto sighed before he turned the knob on the door. "I'll hold you on that." Seto promised. The door was pushed in as Seto walked through. The group followed closely after him. When they entered the home they gasped in awe. It was extravagant.

The white walls with a trim of light blue around the sides made the walls pop. The furniture consisting of light and dark blue couches and 2 reclining chairs as well a wooden coffee table in the middle of the floor. On the wall was a flat screen TV mantled to the wall. On the wall behind the sofas is a portrait. It was a portrait of the Kaiba brothers. Seto even had a small smile on his face.

Ryou was especially fond of the portrait; a smile on his face with the occasional frown as well. Joey and Tristan were already relaxed on the couches. Yami and Yugi were gathering all the bags that his friends to place them in one spot for when they later find their rooms. Miho silently watching Ryou's every move from one of the couches she was occupying. And Tea sat next to her watching Yami.

Seto walked over towards Ryou; he always wondered about the boy since he doesn't do much. Ryou felt another presence and looked over to his right as Seto approached. He stopped right beside Ryou and looked up at the portrait that Ryou was just observing.

"Is it ok if I ask a personal question?" Ryou asked. Seto blinked; not expecting such a question from the shy one of the group.

"Of course, ask away." Seto responded. This time Ryou was the one that was surprised; he hadn't expected Seto to answer him; let alone let him ask a personal question. Ryou looked back up at the portrait above his head and frowned.

"Is it hard to take care of Mokuba?" Ryou asked.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

Ryou looked over at him; "Well since you run a multi-million dollar company it would be easy to assume that spare time isn't a thing that you have a lot. So my question is, is it hard to take care of Mokuba with so little free time?" Ryou explained.

Seto lips curled into a small smile; a rare smile but still a smile. "It's challenging but Mokuba get's through the day happy and healthy. As long as he's happy that's all that matters. He understands the situation that I have with being CEO. But he doesn't mind it as long as I don't push myself too hard." He answered.

Ryou took a second to let the words sink in. The CEO's words were touching to say the least. Ryou felt himself smile sadly.

"Thank you for answering my question." Ryou said; thanking the CEO.

Seto looked over at the albino with curiosity. "Why did you want to know?" He asked.

Ryou looked down at the carpet; his eyes sharpening a bit. "When I was 5 years old I lost my sister and mother in a car accident." Ryou answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Seto said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. It's whoever the drunk driver was who crashed into them." Ryou said. "I can't hate them though. They couldn't have known they were going hit anyone." Ryou sighed; "I just wish they didn't drink as much as they did."

"Well some people can't control what they do but you have to learn to let go." Seto said.

Ryou smiled; "I guess you're right." Ryou said.

* * *

Over at the couches that Joey and Tristan occupied Joey watched as Ryou and Seto were talking together. Joey sat up from his seat with curiosity.

"Hey Tristan; what do you think they're talking about over there?" Joey asked.

Tristan sat up and looked over at Ryou and Seto. He watched them talk; smiles on their faces. "I don't know man. Just leave them alone. It's none of our business." Tristan said. Joey sighed and sat back in the couch; a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

"Hey Tea, do you know if we are going to go to our homes to get some clothes?" Miho asked.

Tea stayed silent before answering; unsure herself. "I don't know. I would hope so." Tea answered.

"Should we ask Seto?" Miho asked.

"I suppose so." Tea responded. Miho stood up from the couch and walked over towards Seto and Ryou. Their backs turned away from her so they didn't see her approaching. Miho stepped up behind Seto and snaked her arms around his arm. Seto jumped in surprise and looked down at her.

"Miho, what are you doing?" Seto asked. Everyone looked in their direction; wondering what was going on. Seto had a small blush on his face from the physical contact.

"Tea and I were wondering if we get to go back to our homes to pick up some necessities like clothes and such." Miho asked.

"Well seeing as you will all be here for a while it would only be proper to have clothes and other items you need for you stay." Seto answered.

"So, when should we go get our stuff?" Miho asked.

"Well I guess we should go soon before it gets dark." Seto suggested.

"Great." Miho cheered as she let go of Seto's arm. Miho then walked back over to Tea who was smiling at Miho. Ryou giggled at Seto's embarrassment. He knew Miho likes to cling onto him but seeing it on someone else made it funny. Seto looked over at Ryou; hearing him laugh was surprising to hear.

Ryou looked up at the CEO; seeing the confusion on his face made Ryou stop laughing. Seto just smiled and shook his head.

"Kaiba, if we're going to go we should leave now. It's going to get late and we have a lot of houses to go to." Yami pointed out. Everyone looked over at Yami and Seto; waited for conformation. Seto nodded in agreement and everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around near the door. Seto walked over to the door and grabbed the handle of the door and pulled the door open. He stepped out and looked around. Once he knew the coast was clear he stepped out and allowed the other's exit as well. Everyone was looking around; anxiety was overwhelming.

"Kaiba, are you sure that it's safe to be out here?" Tea asked nervously.

"It's not the safest place to be but when we reach each destination about 3 or 4 of you will escort the person inside their home and look out for anything." Seto explained. Tea didn't really like that answer but it made her feel a bit safer. Seto waved for Yami to follow him as he walked over to the garage; Yami obliged without hesitation. The two walked over to the garage doors and Seto punched in the key code and finger print sample. The garage door began to open; Yami watched as the door opened. He gasped in awe as all the cars began to come into view. Seto smirked at Yami's expression finding it ego boosting to see Yami in such a state of awe.

"Kaiba, why do you need me here?" Yami asked. Seto walked over to his blue convertible and reached into his pocket. He clenched a pair and of keys in his hands and tossed them over to Yami.

"I'm letting you drive one of my cars." He said. Yami's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. Yami wasn't sure that driving one of Seto's cars was a very good idea. He still had just gotten his license a few weeks ago. Plus Seto's cars are really expensive. He couldn't afford to wreck it.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kaiba." Yami admitted.

"Nonsense; I trust you so with my car so just do as I say. Besides I need someone else to drive a car and all of your other friends are either unqualified or still have their learners permit." Seto retorted back. Yami locked back down at his hand that held the set of keys. Anxiety ran through his blood just as much as it does with knowing about the psycho murder on the loose. His fingers clenched around the set of keys before looking back up at Seto.

"Very well; I'll drive the car." Yami gave in. Seto didn't respond as he quickly got into the car and started it up. Yami quickly escaped to the car that Seto instructed to go to and began to start it up. Yami waited for Seto to pull out of the garage before he pulled out as well. The others noticed them backing out and gasped in awe. The cars shined in the dim sunlight making them seem translucent. Seto took a pair of sunglasses from the glove box and smirked.

"Alright geeks half of you get in with me and the other half goes with Yami." Seto announced. Ryou, Miho and Tea got in with Seto and Yugi, Tristan and Joey got in with Yami. "Alright let's move out. Yami you take them to their homes and I'll take my group to theirs. We'll all meet back at the Game Shop." Yami nodded in agreement before following Seto out of the manor.

* * *

Screams of pain echoed through his ears; the knife that is grasped in his right hand was soaking in blood. The stench filled his nostrils as the girls cries of pain began to die down. The ground beneath his surrounding in a large puddle of blood. The girl lies in said puddle; her eyes completely glazed over and her skin deathly pale; her heart quickly beginning to stop beating.

Chocolate eyes scanned over her body; a sadistic smirk forming on his lips. The sight of blood always gave him a pleasurable feeling in his spine. He brought the knife to his lips and licked off the blood. The blood didn't taste as good as he prefers it but it still tasted fair. He took the knife away from his lips and placed it back in his knife pouch.

The sound of an engine brought him out of his daze. He looked back behind him; the sound of an engine means that a car is coming by. The chance of being caught was too high. The man launched himself up on to the roof of one of the buildings that connected to the alley. He slowly made his way to ledge; his eyes on the lookout for others. His ears picked up on the sounds of the engine and looked over at the street corner. 2 cars sat side by side waiting for the light to turn green. Chocolate eyes scanned the cars; familiar figures sat in the seats. In the car closest to the building was Seto, Ryou, Tea and that purple haired girl. What was that girls name again? It was Miho right? Anyways in the car next to Kaiba's was Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Yami. Everyone besides Seto and Yami were looking around for something; that man understood that it must have been him they were looking out for. He smirked; their fear drove him; excites him. The light changed from red to green and the two cars separated down two separate roads. Yami's car went down the road towards the man's direction and Seto went in the opposite direction. A frown embedded the man's lips; his eyes glued on Yami.

* * *

The first stop Yami stopped at was Tristan's house. Since Tristan was able to pack quickly and since his house was nearby we decided to stop by his house first. Yami slowly pulled up to the curb in front of Tristan's house before he slowly parked. Once the car came to a complete stop Tristan jumped out of the car and run up to his door; Yugi and Joey quickly following after him. Since Yami is responsible for the car he said that he would wait out outside to make sure nothing happened to it. Yugi was a little hesitant with leaving Yami out in the open but Yami reassured him that if he felt unsafe then he would rush inside.

So Tristan and the others quickly went inside the home to quickly gather any items that the boy would need for his stay at the Kaiba manor. Tristan grabbed a gym bag and began to pick multiple different shirt and jeans from his dresser as well as few different jackets. Yugi tried to reason with him saying he didn't need to pack too many.

"Its fine man, you never know how many outfits you'll need since that creep is still out there." Tristan said.

"I understand Tristan but you have to remember since Kaiba's mansion has plenty of staff they can always wash your clothes for you. You can always switch around your clothes." Yugi said.

"Yeah besides being somewhere so quiet makes me feel uncomfortable. That murder can be anywhere." Joey complained.

Yugi looked over at Joey. "We know Joey but this going to be dangerous. We need clothes for our stay but we also need to be cautious. One wrong move and we could be dead." Yugi said.

"Geez Yug' thanks for the confidence boost." Joey said sarcastically.

Tristan tried to tune them out as much as possible. All the talk of death made his heart race. He didn't want to die; not yet. Not without telling Miho his feelings for her. He would rather die without regrets.

"Hey Tristan are you finished. You've been zoned out for about 5 minutes." Joey said. Tristan blinked before nodding and they headed back down.

* * *

Yami looked around from his seat in the car. His muscles were stiff with fear but his eyes still sharp. He wouldn't let harm come to his friends. And he sure as hell wasn't letting that killer come anywhere near them. He straightened his back as he sat back into the chair. His heart beat out hammered of his chest. The fear of being out in the open so deliberately was terrifying knowing that you could die at any moment if you didn't look out.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yami jumped as Yugi's voice flooded his ear drums. He turned around to face Yugi; a sigh escaping his lips.

"Sorry Aibou, I was just distracted that's all." Yami said. Yugi nodded taking the response as a reasonable answer. The three sat back down in their seats; buckling in their seat belts. Yami adjusted his mirror; a flash of black hit the side of the mirror reflecting something. Yami's eyes widened a bit before looking behind him at the building that he saw that black hood figure. The figure jumped from the ledge and out of sight before he could get a good look at him. Yami shook his head before starting up the car and heading down the street and driving to Joey's house.

* * *

Seto was starting to get annoyed; he knew girls were picky with clothes but this is just ridiculous. They should know by now that they'll most likely be indoors the whole time so they don't need to look like supermodels or anything. Ryou stood next to him; a sweat drop expression on his face. Ryou placed to fingers on his forehead and gently pushed the fingers together in annoyance.

"Tea-chan, Miho-chan I don't think you two need this many clothes." Ryou complained. Seto nodded in agreement; he didn't want the girls to take their anger out on him if they knew he agreed.

"Relax Ryou; we know what we're doing." Tea said. Ryou sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall. Seto just watched as the girls stuffed different articles of clothing into suitcases. The best thing about this stop is that apparently Miho and Tea share an apartment together.

"Miho have you seen my favorite skirt?" Tea asked.

"I think it's in your closet." Miho responded. Seto mental groaned in annoyance and decided to leave the room. He turned around and walked to the door but stopped beside Ryou who looked up at him.

"Come on; let's wait in the living room." Seto suggested. Ryou removed himself from the wall and followed after the CEO. Seto led Ryou into the living room; hoping for a bit of peace and quiet. Ryou couldn't complain since spending 20 minutes a room with two girls while they look for clothes. Ryou sat down on the couch while Seto sat down beside him.

Time went by with an awkward silence; Ryou tried his best to not fidget too much. He had never been with Seto alone in a room before so it was a bit awkward. Seto noticed Ryou's discomfort and tried to help him.

"What was your sister like?" Seto asked. Ryou almost missed the question as he jumped slightly in surprise.

"Uh she was a really great person. Even though she was still a young girl she was smart and kind." Ryou responded.

Seto smiled; "She would grown into a great woman." Seto commented.

Ryou smiled this time. "That's what everyone wants for their siblings." Ryou said.

"I guess you're right. I would want the same for Mokuba if it means he's happy." Seto said.

"Mokuba is a good kid. I'm sure he'll do fine in life. He takes after his big brother after all." Ryou said. Seto smirked at Ryou's comment and sat back on the couch.

"Perhaps but he does most of his accomplishments on his own. He's a brave and smart young man." Seto said.

"That's for sure." Ryou said. Ryou looked over at Seto with a smile. "A bond between siblings is strong. I noticed this when you dueled Yami in duelist kingdom. You practically went to your limits in that duel. I didn't exactly appreciate the way you did that in order to beat Yami but the emotional value in that duel you had showed me that you aren't the kind of person that everyone assumes you to be." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Seto said.

"Are we interrupting?" Miho asked as she walked in. Ryou looked over from behind the couch over at Miho.

"No, we were just talking. Are you guys finished?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Tea called from her room. Seto stood up from the couch and fixed his coat.

"I'll get the car ready." Seto announced before walking out the door. Ryou stood up as well; Miho standing beside him. Tea could be heard bashing and crashing into anything and everything. When she finally came into view she was holding suitcases until the point she had almost no space to walk.

"A little help please?" She asked. Ryou quickly rushed over to her; she quickly handed over one of her suitcases before handing over another.

"Tea is it really necessary to pack this much stuff?" I asked.

She chuckled nervously. "Well I have plenty of clothes in one suitcase and some accessories in the other and in this one I have some 'personal items' just in case and some important things that I don't want to be taken." She said referring to all of her suitcases.

Ryou sweat dropped again and sighed. "Alright Tea let's just get going." Ryou said. She nodded in agreement and they all headed out of the house. Seto sat in the front seat of the car waiting for them to get in. Seto hit the switch that opened the trunk and allowed Ryou, Miho and Tea to place the bags into the trunk. Once all of the bags were safely placed into the large trunk; the others got into the car and they sped off to Ryou's home to collect his things.

* * *

Finishing up at Joey's, Yami drove down the streets of Domino towards the game shop. Since Yami and Yugi both lived at the game shop with Yugi's Grandpa we can collect our things at the same time as well wait for the others to arrive. However when Yugi first let Yami move in with him at the game shop, Yugi's grandpa made it a little awkward at first.

When Yami was first introduced to Solomon, he asked if Yami was Yugi's boyfriend. Well let's just say things got a bit awkward after that since a lot of situations happened after that made Solomon begin to disbelieve that those two weren't dating. For example when Yami let the nickname Aibou slip; Yugi had a bright blush on his face from his grandfather's jokes about not being sure that something is not going on. Another few examples are when Yami fell on top of Yugi or when he helped him with his homework. That last one wasn't really a problem but Solomon still joked about it.

Speaking of Solomon, he is currently in America with Professor Hawkins on a vacation. They have been on a few excavations lately and they needed a break. So luckily he is away from all of the commotion here in Domino. We just hope he doesn't return until after all of this commotion is over.

The car slowly came to a stop as it parked in front of game shop. The others quickly grabbed their bags and exited the vehicle. However Yami was looking out for that hooded figure once again. Who was that? Was that the murder or a pigment of imagination?

"Hey Yami come on let's get inside." Yugi called to Yami. Yami blinked before walking over to Yugi so they could get inside the game shop. Yugi took out his key and placed it in the lock and twisted it until it clicked. He turned the knob and pushed it open. Tristan and Joey quickly rushed inside and headed upstairs to the kitchen. Yami sighed and Yugi just laughed.

"It's alright Yami; we can always go shopping when this craziness is over." Yugi said.

"I'm not worried about the food Yugi. I worried about the mess." Yami complained.

"Well if we pack fast and Seto arrives in a few minutes they can't make much of a mess now can they." Yugi said before racing up the stairs. Yami stood there; watching Yugi run up the stairs; his giggles could be heard echoing throughout the stairwell. Yami smirked before racing after him. Yugi must have noticed this and sped up. Yami reached up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist before they both fell to the floor at the top of the stairs. We stared at each other; Yugi's cheeks were flushed bright red and Yami's were red from awkwardness.

"Wow, I knew you two were close but I never knew you two were this close." Joey commented. Yugi gasped and looked back at Joey.

"Eh, Joey it's not what it looks like I swear." Yugi gasped.

Joey smirked; "Oh so then Yam's is just a pervert then." Joey concluded.

"Wait; I am not a pervert." Yami complained.

Joey's smirked widened; "If not then why are you still in that position?" He asked. Yami quickly stood up and helped Yugi up. His face was bright red as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yami apologized.

Yugi waved his arms in embarrassment. "I-It's ok Yami; I-It was just an accident." Yugi stuttered. Yami nodded before escaping to his room. Yugi just stood there; trying to calm himself down.

"Hey Yug' are you alright?" Joey asked. Yugi flinched before turning to face him.

"Of course. Just a little embarrassed that's all." Yugi said.

"Well then I guess you should take your mind off of it by packing your stuff. Kaiba should be here soon." Joey said. Yugi nodded before escaping to his room as well.

Joey leaned back against the couch and put another chip into his mouth. Today's been a long so day; so why not get a bit of relaxation into his day.

"Man, I can't wait until this crap is over. Having everyone one edge is just so stressful." Joey commented as he placed another chip into his mouth.

"You're one to talk. Acting like nothing is going on means that you're in denial and perhaps you're scared." Tristan said.

"What I am not scared." Joey shouted.

"Oh yeah tell that your voice because it's not saying that to me." Tristan said. Joey's face showed disbelief. "It's alright to be scared. We're all scared."

Joey clenched his fists and clamped his jaw. "I'm more worried than scared." Joey admitted. "Serenity; she's still out there with mom. If she gets killed I don't know what I'll do. And you guys." He looked up at Tristan. "You guys are all my friends; no you guys are my family. Losing one of you would kill me inside."

Tristan frowned; "We know man but we have to try and fight through this. We're all going to be at Kaiba's mansion with his top notch security. There is almost no way that guy could find us." Tristan said.

"Perhaps but I can still worry." Joey said.

"I'm not saying you can't." Tristan said. Joey looked up at Tristan; his words didn't really help. "But, that doesn't mean you should hold all of your emotions inside like that. All of that stress and worrying can come back and haunt you."

"I know man but this is all too much." Joey said.

"Just try to calm down and let's wait for the others to arrive." Tristan suggested. Joey nodded before sitting back against the couch; his arm covering his eyes.

* * *

Seto finally parked the car in front of the game shop. He was just glad that he can hopefully get some quiet away from those girls in the back seat of the car. They haven't stopped talking for the past hour and it was giving him a headache. Ryou seems to be a bit annoyed as well but tried desperately not to show it. We all quickly got out of the car and headed for the door of the game shop. Ryou was first to enter and then the girls followed after. Seto walked in last seeing as he wanted to enjoy the bit of silence he had before walking inside.

"It seems you guys finally showed up." Yami said. He was currently behind the counter; Seto's best guess was that he was checking over everything so that he was prepared before they departed back to the manor. "We were beginning to worry about you guys." Seto stayed quiet until the girls went up the stairs before letting a groan escape his lips.

"We would have gotten here faster if it wasn't for those girls. They take forever to choose clothes and then insist on taking almost their entire wardrobe with them." Seto complained.

Yugi suddenly popped up from behind the counter causing both Yami and Seto to jump from fright.

"What the hell Yugi?" Seto complained loudly. Yugi blushed and giggled.

"Sorry about that." Yugi apologized.

"Aibou when did you get here and how long have you been down there?"

Yugi put a finger to his lips; "Not long. I just wanted to surprise you guys." Yugi answered.

"More like a heart attack." Yami muttered before closing the register. Seto sighed as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

"So, when should we get going?" Yugi asked. Seto placed a hand on Yugi's head to calm him down; silence filled the room. Seto never really made any physical contact unless it's violent so this is a bit surprising. Yugi blinked before looking up; Seto's hand sliding against his hair. "Kaiba." Seto just stared down at him before rubbing his head affectionately.

"Calm down and let's get some things set straight with the others before we leave. There is no need to rush anything." Seto said. He then removed his hand from Yugi's head and headed up the stairs. Yugi's face felt like a tomato as he looked down at the ground; a small smile graced his lips.

"Well that was odd." Yami commented.

Yugi smiled up at him; "Awe come on Yami. Kaiba's finally letting his walls down and being himself." Yugi said. Yugi poked Yami's chest and pouted. "So what if he's being oddly affectionate. That doesn't mean there is anything wrong with it." Yugi smiled before running up the stairs to join the others. Yami just sighed before heading up after him.

* * *

"Alright these are some of the guidelines I have for while you guys are living at the Kaiba Manor. Number one: Do not abuse my employees with ridiculous requests. They are my employees not toys. Second: Please refrain from making a large mess. If you do I will make you clean it up without any assistance until I see that the room is spotless. Third: Do not disturb me while I'm in my office unless it is extremely important. Fourth and final rule: Hurt my brother and you're dead." Seto informed.

Everyone stayed silent as his words sunk in. Yugi and Ryou even took the time to write them down.

"Um Kaiba- kun." Ryou said. Seto looked over at him; seeing that Ryou got his attention he began to speak again. "Will there be any other disciplinary measures if we break a rule?"

"You say it as if you want him to or something." Joey commented.

Ryou blushed before shaking his head. "No it's just that I would like to be prepared." Ryou stuttered.

Seto put a finger under his chin and began to think. "I suppose so. I won't tell you what they are as of yet so hopefully that will allow you to think twice about you do." Seto said. Ryou nodded nervously before writing a note of it on his notepad.

"Is that all we need to know?" Yami asked.

"Actually no; I almost forgot something. One last thing, try not to go outside too much. That killer could be out there watching your every move so if you want to be safe; stay indoors unless absolutely necessary." Seto said.

"Understood?" Yami said. Seto stood up from the couch and the others soon followed.

"So we can get going now?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled; "Yes Aibou; we can leave now." Yami answered. Yugi cheered before racing down the stairs.

"Hey Yam's, do you know what's going on with Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yami shook his head; "I'm not sure. Maybe this is his way of trying to forget about that psychopath." Yami answered.

"Perhaps; but he's starting to scare me." Joey said.

"Just give him time Joey. He'll grow tired soon." Yami said.

* * *

Just as Yami predicted Yugi grew tired very fast. He ended up falling asleep with his head in Joey's lap when they started driving to the Kaiba Manor. Joey didn't mind that much but the blush on his face told another story. Yugi looks so innocent in his sleep; like a baby. Joey would sometimes run his fingers through his tri-colored hair to try and keep him relaxed. Yugi would smile in his sleep as Joey's touch was soothing. Yami would sometimes look at the two from the rear-view mirror. He would smile brightly seeing two of his friends so happy. The car soon came to the gate of the Kaiba manor; Kaiba's men quickly opened the gate and we started inside. The ride up the hill is a bit steep but it wasn't too difficult. However the incline did wake Yugi from his slumber. He yawned and blinked a few times. He looked up at Joey who was staring down at him. Yugi jumped letting out a small shriek.

"I'm sorry Joey; I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Yugi cried.

Joey laughed at his friends antics. "It's alright Yug'. You were exhausted." Joey said. Yugi sat back in his seat; his hands covering his face.

"Yugi you need to relax." Yami called to him. Yugi looked from between his fingers at Yami but clamped them back together.

Yami chuckled before stopping in front of door to the manor to let the others out. They stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags before Yami and Seto drove into the garage and parked the cars. Once they were parked Seto and Yami got out of the cars and met each other at the garage doors before they closed behind them.

* * *

Once everyone was settled inside Seto began assigning rooms. Everyone followed him up to the second floor to where all of the bedrooms are. The first two rooms at the beginning of the hall were going to Tristan and Joey for many reasons. First Seto knew that those two were animals with food so they could easily access the stairwell when needed. Second: He hoped with them all the way down here it would be as quiet as possible. Even though the walls are semi-sound proof he still wants peace and quiet. Joey and Tristan gladly accepted their rooms and went inside. About two bedrooms down from Joey and Tristan were going to be Tea's and Miho's rooms. Tea got the room next to Tristan and Miho's room was next to Joey. A few doors down from them were Yami and Yugi's rooms. And lastly Ryou's room would be across from Seto's. Seto chose for Ryou to be across from him because he knew Ryou wouldn't annoy him. Plus he's a good kid so Seto doesn't mind. Once everyone entered their rooms Seto took a deep breath and entered his own room. He walked inside and sat down on his bed. He knew that his "alone time" was going to be short since he has so many "guests" but he hoped that deep down it won't be so bad.


	3. SOPA Bill Spread The Word

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _Blackwolfqueen _and Blackwolfqueen heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

* * *

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh


End file.
